The Heartfilia Twins-NEW VERSION
by SuperWhoAvengeLock Trash
Summary: When they are kicked out of their own home, Twins Cira and Lucy leave to make their way in the world and train to get stronger. With the Help of the Dragon Queen and Yukino, they grow stronger. But Acnologia is looming, and they will need all the help they can get. New Version


|Cira Heartfilia|

Along a long winding road, two young women walked side by side. They were the same age, perhaps about twenty-four years old. Both were blonde, although one of them had their hair tipped blue at the end. One of the girls was skipping along, and wore a short blue and white tank top, covered by a stylist blue jacket. She had a short black skirt that came up to just above the middle of her thighs. She had knee high tights, and dark brown shoes.

What could only be her twin rolled her eyes in amusement. This young women wore a skin tight black suit that covered her body, with the zipper pulled down just above her bust. One shoulder has a plate of armor covering it, and two more pocket zippers were on her chest. A black sleeve, that was covered by another white sleeve was on her right forearm, and two thick white belts were wrapped around her left thigh boots.

"I can't wait to see Natsu; What about you Cira, are you going to tell Rogue?" The first young blonde asked, snapping the other from her thoughts

"I don't know, do you think he likes me back, Lucy? " The second blonde, Cira, asked unsurely. 

The other blonde, Lucy, gave Cira a reassuring nod. "Of course! Why wouldn't he, all he does is stare at you!"

"No he doesn't," Cira denied. She then looked up and smiled. Before her was their guild hall. It was a massive building, with stone walls and a beautiful architecture. Flags waved around in the wind blowing from the sea, with fairies dancing on their surfaces. Pointing Cira said, "Look the guild! Come on, Lu!"

"Oh alright, but we aren't down talking about this!" Lucy said with a laugh. It quickly died when she noticed her sister frowning. "What is it?"

"I don't know, something's wrong." Cira murmured before glancing at Lucy, "Do you remember those moves I taught you?" Cira asked.

"Well yeah but-" Lucy started.

"Stay behind me." Cira cut her off. Both then hesitantly made their way to the guild. Placing a hand on the massive doors, which now looked more ominous then before, Cira made sure Lucy was behind her. Then with a heave, she opened it and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Everyone!" Cira called, "We're home!"

The blonde was quickly cut off before she could say anything else. From an unknown direction, a bottle of what seemed to be fire-whiskey came flying towards the two siblings. Both quickly ducked, and when the bottle smashed against the wall, they looked to the source.

"Get out!" Natsu Dragneel yelled angrily. He glared at them, hate across his features. Whoever this was, it was clearly not the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu sneered, "We don't need weaklings in our Guild! Less they drag us down into the dump!"

"What?!" Cira asked in shock, "You want to say that to my fucking face?!" She demanded, as Lucy crouched gaping in shock at her former best friend.

"I cannot believe I read your books." Levy said with scowl, "They were horrible." On and on the comments went, until finally it was the Twins Dragons.

"Tch," Sting said with a scowl, "You know, maybe Lady Minerva should have finished you off." He told Lucy you was now sniffling, "Would have saved us the trouble. Eh Rogue."

Cira turned horrified brown eyes to Rogue. Rogue who was the first person in Sabretooth to realize how important comrades were. Surely he wouldn't think the same as the others? He wouldm't act like a Sabretooth Mage would he?

Rogue gazed at Cira with hard red eyes, and suddenly, Cira could only see Future Rogue and his hateful stare. He stepped forward and scowled. Any hopes he would stand up for them was gone. "Of course they're weak. Look at them. How could anyone care for someone so weak and pathetic."

Natsu nodded his agreement, "All you two ever do is hold us back. I don't know why we ever cared about you. Our home was destroyed thanks to you two." He looked directly at Lucy, "I never should have showed you the way into Fairy Tail." He snickered, "I have no idea why you would ever think I cared about you."

"You-"Cira started as a lump grew in her throat, "You Assholes!" Cira yelled bitterly.

"Leave! It's not like you'll ever be manly!" Elfman roared.

Lucy flinched, and Cira snarled. Bitterness seeped off the twins, and the Guild all smiled sadistically . Cira looked at her sister, "Let's go Luce, they don't want us here then we'll leave, but not before saying goodbye. Ready?" Cira asked.

Cira took a sharp breath, and Lucy hesitantly followed her actions. Together they shouted: "Elemental Dragon Roar!" at the guild.

Every member in front of them was blown away, and the inside of the guild was utterly demolished. It was more from Cira then Lucy, but the point still stood.

Now one might wonder how a Celestial mage and her sister were Dragon Slayers. Well the answer was simple: There Mother was a Dragon, descended from a line of Dragons. It wasn't until their Mother married a Human-Jude Heartfilia-that the twins were born as humans with the capabilities to use Dragon Magic. Jude Heartfilia knew nothing of this of course. Layla Heartfilia dutifully trained young Cira, but not her twin. Lucy-while able to use Dragon Slaying Magic if she wished-preferred Celestial Magic. Layla being a Celestial Dragon, easily trained her and handed down the keys she collected. When Layla died, it hit the whole family hard. When Jude turned on the twins, it wasn't long until he kicked out poor Cira.

After thoroughly destroying their former home, the twins ran away, not looking back for a second. They got to their shared apartment, and stormed unpstairs ignoring the Landlady. It wasn't until they were in their bed sobbing that Cira spoke.

"Lucy." Cira whispered hoarsely.

"What?" She replied.

"Should we leave to train? You know, show them we are strong?" Cira asked, moving her head up slightly to peer at her sister.

"Yeah,"Lucy mumbled , "We can leave notes for the others." She decided.

Cira scowled and ignored her feelings that something wasn't right about the whole situation. "Why?" She asked angrily, "It isn't like they care."

Lucy shook her head, "Maybe, but if they wonder or realize they were wrong, we should."

Cira reluctantly nodded and got up. Opening the door to the room they were in, Cira went to her desk and grabbed a stack of papers. Walking back in to the room she handed Lucy one and watched as she wrote her note to Natsu. Sighing, Cira looked down at her paper before grabbing her pencil and wrote what she never thought she would do.

Lucy and Cira had decided to leave and train in the forest near the guild LOVE & LUCKY so they could become stronger than they already were. They told they Landlord that they were leaving but not where, and in a rare show of kindness, allowed them to take what was in the apartment. When Lucy summoned Virgo and Loke she told them to bring all of it to the Celestial spirit world and they did so.

After a long emotional day, the two girl headed to the town. They were pleasantly surprised to run into not only Makarov, but Yukino.

|Fairy Tail Guild|

''What happen here?'' Natsu asked in shock as he ran in the guild hall. Everyone looked at the unconscious mages on ground. Natsu narrowed his eyes when spotting one of them awake. Slowly and angrily he walked over to him and roughly grabbed the collar of the man's shirt.

''What happen here?!'' Natsu asked his voiced laced with venom.

The dark mage chuckled dryly. ''We turned into you lot and ruined your, 'Family is everything' saying."

Natsu narrowed his onyx colored eyes as a sudden angry fire flashed within them. "What do you mean." Natsu seethed, his grip tightening immensely.

Everyone could feel the heat radiating off him. Off to the side Rogue frowned-something he rarely does-as he got a bad feeling. As if something-no-someone dear to him was leaving and won't be coming back for a long while.

Natsu could feel the same fear building within him. Something had happened, and the next words only made his fear sky rocket.

''A pair of blondes came in-twins-and we impersonated you guys, and made them think you _all_ of you hated them. Although we got hit badly-they left, tears streaming down their _Pretty. Little. Faces_." He ended his speech with a dry, evil chuckle which turned into him spluttering a bit of blood before he passed out.

No one knew what to say, everyone was to pissed off and upset to do so. They get trapped for 10 minutes and they lose two of their favorite members.

Natsu dropped the man and ran off, his fear dominating his actions. He only knew one thing. Whatever these men said would have a horrible impact of the girls.

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Wendy called.

"To see if Lucy and Cira are home!" He called back.

|Cira Heartfilia|

Master was absolutely stunned. It was clear he was shocked at the tale Cira and Lucy had told him. To think that his guild had done such a thing to their Family. It was absolutely impossible. Especially Natsu. "Those brats!" He seethed, "How could they do something like that to their own Family?!" He asked himself. All three girls could see he was upset.

"I never knew Rogue and Sting could be so-so-cruel.' 'Yukino said sadly from her seat next to the twins.

Cira sighed thinking back to the dark look on Rogue's face and in his eyes. It was as if it wasn't him at all.

"Master?" Cira asked turning to him.

He looked at with confusion and anger still in his eyes.

Cira gulped, "Is," She started, "Is there a way you can hide our guild marks from others? We were planning on training in a nearby forest and then coming back in three years." I said.

He blinked letting what I said sink into his mind before sighing. "Alright let me see your signs." He said. The two girls did as they were told and showed him their guild marks. Lucy her hand, Cira her waist. "You're sure about this?" Makarov asked, "Because the only way to do this is making them the same color of your skin. Of course you and _you_ alone will be able to see it." Makarov told them. Even Yukino looked unsure.

The girls looked at each other before looking back at him. "Yes we are sure." Cira said, before her eyes widened, "Oh! And Yukino would you like to train with us." Lucy finished as Cira watched Makarov change are mark colors. After he was done, both of the girls looked at Yukino in question.

"O-oh." Yukino stuttered, "Um, yes. I'd love to! When are we leaving?" She asked.

Cira looked at master and smiled before gently hugging him, Lucy doing the same after her twin pulled back. He smiled sadly before leaving.

"Now, we'll get a hotel room right at the edge of the forest, OK?" Lucy and Cira said in unison. They blinked, stunned, before grinning and high fiving each other. Yukino giggled at them and nodded.

With that, the newly formed trio got up and left.

|Former Apartment of The Heartfilia Twins|

Natsu stood in the doorway of the two girls apartment. It was empty except for the three letters that sat solemnly on the counter in the kitchen. He gulped and slowly made his way over to it and picked up the letter addressed to him. Rogue-who followed in fear of what happened to Cira-did the same.

Rogue turned his head to Natsu and glanced at his letter. "You read yours out loud Natsu." Rogue stated as fear gnawed his insides. The fear only grew as he looked at the letter.

Natsu licked his lips and nodded. Prying open the letter, he took a breath and spoke:

"~ _Dear Natsu,_

 _If you are getting this than I am long gone and I want you to do me a favor OK? Don't look for me or Cira. I would like to thank you. You brought me to this guild and I will miss it dearly. Even though I know it won't help, don't fight to much with Rogue, Gray, Gajeel, and Sting OK?_

 _Oh and Natsu even though I know you don't feel the same. I love you. I realized this a little after the Phantom Lord incident. I will always love you. Forever and always  
~your very own Celestial Mage  
Lucy Heartfilia'' _

Natsu couldn't believe what he had just read. His heart clenched, and a lump grew in his throat. How could Lucy think he didn't love her? Did she really think those mages were them? His breath picking up, Natsu stumbled and then sunk to his knees. His eyes burned, and he swallowed down the sob bubbling in his throat as much he could. It was no use. Running a hand threw his hair, Natsu started to sob. His Lucy was gone.

Rogue on the other hand was shocked. Than his eyes own eyes widened, and darted to his letter. Now he didn't even want to open it, but he did anyway and ended up with shaking shoulders and tears streaming down his own face as he read it.

 _~My Dearest Rogue,_

 _Rogue, what can I say about you. Three words. I. Love. You. You have done many things for me, like helped me against the dragons after the Grand Magic Games, and all the questing we did even though my team was with Natsu. I have cared about you since I meet you, although I didn't realize it till you joined our guild. You, Lucy, and Levy are my closest friends and please don't look for me and Lucy. We're training. You were right, and just like you said, we are weak we need to become stronger. But don't worry about me, I'll be back in three years times and even though you don't care about me in the same way I will always love you. Oh and please take care of Frosch and take the third letter to the guild, than hand the respective letters to these people. It may not seem like it but it took us a while to write them._

 _I doubt you would care much though. In the off chance you do however, I will miss you. Thinking clearly now, maybe there was something wrong with you and the guild. A spell. But anyways, stay safe, and away from the Shadows Rogue. They are always there, and now only Sting will stop them._

 _~Love your, one and only, 5th generation Elemental Dragon Slayer  
Cira Heartfilia" _

Rogue shook in his spot. He didn't care if she said not to, he was going to find Cira and tell her the truth. He Loved her. He would search for her whether it took him three or fifty years. He would find her. And from the way Natsu clenched Lucy's note in his hand, he felt the same way.

They would find them. No matter how long it took.


End file.
